


the general consensus

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Momoi/MiraGen is my OTP of otps, Multiple Pairings, pairing-oriented ficlet collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expects it. But really, they should have. -Momoi & the Skittles.</p><p>Ficlet-collection of submissions, for tumblr/basketballpoetsociety’s challenge #24 “rarepairs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. somewhere along the line (Akashi/Momoi + GoM)

“Congratulations,” is what Tetsu-kun says.

Momoi smiles at him, soft and sweet, before leaving a kiss on his cheek.

 _“Thank you,”_ is what she says.

 

“Hey, Satsuki!” is what Aomine says as he barges into her apartment, voice indistinct from the jam donut he’d pilfered from her earlier stuffed into his mouth. And then - _”Holy shit!”_

“Language,” Akashi reprimands.

And then,” you know you are cleaning that up.”

Aomine rescues the now misshapen pastry from the floor and tears another bite off indiscriminately, sliding his socked feet across the stain left behind. He directs to him, “weren’t you here yesterday – _wait, are you here **from** yesterday-??!”_

Somehow, he is the last to know.

“I actually noticed this time,” Midorima volunteers, from where he sits at the other end of couch next to a giant stuffed rabbit. Kise leans over it to whisper to him _that it doesn’t really count if he had walked in on them kissing first_ and Midorima bats at him _and **holy shit** he really didn’t need to know that and_ -

“But, I thought she liked Tetsu!”

“First loves don’t necessarily last forever.” Momoi says promptly, appearing from the kitchenette with Murasakibara at her shoulder. In her hands are a tray of newly baked confectionaries, and she takes one to the working table by its entrance and divisive marble counter _(“It’s oatmeal, 70% less sugar, and yes, Mukkun cooked.”)_

Kuroko, who has been silent all this time, pipes up, “Remember that time in middle school when Akashi-kun had just been newly elected captain and they spent a lot of time together after school in the clubroom-“

“There were a lot of rumours about you two then,” Murasakibara dutifully informs those in question, as he rifles in his own separate tray of significantly _more_ sugary goods and takes the seat across from them.

 _“Imagine if it **had** been true.”_ Kise blurts suddenly.

There’s a silence, and Akashi and Momoi steadfastly ignore the ensuing collective shudder.

“I STILL DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS,” Aomine stubbornly announces.  


	2. somethings never change (Kuroko/Momoi + Aomine)

“Yo, Tetsu,” is what Aomine says, as he throws open the door. He kicks it back closed after him and helpfully points in a general direction, “…s’that way,” before ambling off himself. Kuroko shakes his head at the other man, before following into the apartment.

A shriek and slammed bedroom door in his face is the second greeting he gets.

 _“T-T- **Tetsu-kun-!** ”_ Momoi says, as she wrenches the door open again seconds later – the prior obviously an instinctive surprised reaction. She is quick to fuss over him, for a long moment.

“I’m fine, Momoi-san,” he reassures her, having luckily jerked back in that last second. He steadfastly meets her eyes.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Tetsu-kun!” she continues blithely and ushers him into living room, completely regardless to her own state of undress. “I’ll be just a moment!” They both ignore the bark of laughter from the couch and she smacks Aomine on the back of the head on her way out.

 _“Pudding cup?”_ the other man offers, shamelessly.

Kuroko ignores him, though amusement tugs at his lips because _Momoi has **never** been anything less than absolutely punctual and her apartment is an absolute disaster zone from its hallway to the living room and _ – “I take it this is your fault then.”

The careless answering shrug is cut off as said girl reappears again moments later, now fully dressed – and Aomine can’t help but think how they contrast, Momoi in her resplendent lace dress and Kuroko in his familiar polo-and-slacks.

He remembers middle and high school, how her crush was taken not very seriously, treated as comical even. No one would have expected this really. They are just so different _(Momoi and her buoyant affections and energy, Kuroko’s apathetic expressions and calmness,)_ it can seem hard to reconcile the image. But beyond all that superficiality, **_they had always known each other exactly_.** Kuroko, who is comfortable enough in his own skin around her, and Momoi who loves him so much as to want to make that extra effort every time.

_(And he couldn’t be happier for them, really.)_

Momoi chucks a pair of balled-up socks at him. “ _Yes_ , it is,” she says belatedly to Kuroko, tucking a hand through his elbow. And, “you clean this up before we get back, you hear me!”

“Yes, Mom,” he intones drolly, reaching to take another pudding cup from the pile he’s hoarded near his seat. Kuroko’s subsequent look makes him freeze, and he sulks and scrunches back, and he says with _not the least bit of petulance (and taking that back mentally in his head) -_

**_“Yes, Dad.”_ **

“Make sure to eat something properly too,” Kuroko throws back over his shoulder, definite amusement in his own tone.


	3. let me be free of you (Momoi/OC + GoM)

“Dai-chan,” she says, with a tone of deep-rooted exasperation. _“Why are you **always** there?”_

“It’s not just me,” he says rather shamelessly.

As if on cue, the five other occupants of the café table he sits at raise their hands in greeting.

Momoi’s date looks at them all, a literally embodied rainbow next to his own innocuous head of dark hair, and tries his best in offering a smile - albeit a bit wobbly at the edges. “Um,” he says.    

Aomine takes this as invitation and leans forward to prop his elbows on their table, body aligned to the back of his own tilted chair. _“Satsuki wet the bed until she was twelve,”_ he announces, with an air of conversation.

“-really?” Akashi asks, just as the girl in question lets out a considerable screech of agonized embarrassment and tackles his ex-teammate to the floor. Somehow, this is a signal for the rest of them - as Murasakibara immediately descends on her seat _(“can I try some of your parfait, Sacchin? It looks yummy – **thanks~** ”)_ and Kise pipes up (“ _hey, Momoicchi, remember how you brought me drinks that one time we went out?”_ ) and Midorima snatches away the tiny paper flower stand in the middle of their table with a murmur ( _“-can substitute for a lucky item just this time, I guess…”)_

This chaos reigns for a few solid moments, before Momoi calls out, “Stop! _STOP!_ ”

She stands up and straightens out her skirt. Her cheeks are bright red, her chest heaves and she dusts her hands off decisively, having just finished decimating her childhood friend. **“THAT IS ENOUGH,”** she says firmly and with a note of finality.

She turns to her shell-shocked date. “I – I’m so sorry about them,” she sighs, with slight resignation.

And when she looks away for just a moment, Kuroko sidles up to the guy and says, deadpan –

**_“I was her first love.”_ **


End file.
